All's Fair in Love and War
by the gnome
Summary: Morning practice is a great time for Setsuna and Asuna to share their different perspectives on battle and partnership with each other. And nothing beats a little nonverbal communication.


Warning: If you have a problem with same sex relationships, specifically female/female ones, you should probably read a manga with less than a 3:1 female to male ratio. Also, don't read this, because you won't like it. 

All's Fair in Love and War

-----

Asuna jogged toward the secluded glade at a comfortable clip, having finished her paper route in plenty of time for morning practice. She came prepared for a workout, dressed in the school track suit that they often wore to gym class, but as she made her way to the clearing in the forest where Setsuna-san held daily training, she labored to prepare mentally. She needed to have a clear head if she was going to learn anything, and this was something that she needed to do. She would show him. Inside Asuna's head, the light crunching rhythm of her own footfalls was almost jarring in the pre-dawn silence.

Her path illuminated by only the dimmest morning glow, it was the invasion of another quiet noise that interrupted her reverie. The high pitched whistling might have been the gusting of the wind, but Asuna knew better by now. That was the sound of the air being sliced, cut in two by the keen edge of a blade. Her pace slowed as she came up on the clearing, the view within effectively arresting her approach.

It was with breathtaking speed and grace that Setsuna ran through the complex sword form, clad as she was in the black and slate blue of her kendo practice uniform, she seemed to flow from one movement into the next like a dancing shadow. Asuna watched her teacher at work in mute admiration. Even without her wings unfurled, Setsuna could glide effortlessly from place to place, her trail marked barely by the flashing glint of her sword. Asuna marveled at how beautiful an art she knew to be so deadly could be. What kind of power would she need to master that? And would it ever be possible for her to harness that sort of power with even a fraction of the skill that her friend displayed? She wondered, not for the first time, what she was doing here at all. That thought was swallowed quickly with a sigh. It was clearly all that brat's fault.

She might not have known very much about magic or mages or the apparently assorted dangers that came with knowing of their existence, but there were certain things that Kagurazaka Asuna knew pretty well, certainly better than some idiot kid, teacher or no. One of those things was strength. With a set of brains that didn't exactly provide bragging rights, she'd learned how to make her way remarkably well with just the power behind a well placed kick. She could see how hard he was working and how much amazingly stronger he had gotten in such a short time. But his single minded fixation on that quest gave him blinders to the rest of the world and made him reckless. That stupid, stupid idiot, ugh, he annoyed her so much! No matter how gifted the boy was, he was still just 10 years old and she'd seen what he was up against. Some things he couldn't possibly handle alone. But still, he refused to notice that he needed her help. Well, she wasn't about to wait for something to force him to ask.

Meanwhile, Setsuna's duel wound to its end as she finished her phantom enemy with a flourish, a tableau of her killing blow held frozen in the lingering moment of follow through. The moment was broken as she snapped her extended arm back to her side in one smooth movement, sheathing the blade with practiced ease. Without so much as turning to face in the direction where Asuna stood partly concealed in the gloom, Setsuna offered her friend a greeting in acknowledgement.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Asuna-san."

Asuna realized ruefully that Setsuna must have been aware of her presence since she had first arrived.

"Oh no, not at all. I got here a little early anyway, so I thought I'd watch you." she answered, hoping she didn't sound too surprised.

Moving to meet her, Setsuna cocked her head to the side at the response and smiled back wanly, looking bemused at Asuna's discomfiture, but replying judiciously. "Well then, shall we get started for today?"

Taking this as a cue, Asuna nodded and cried out, "Adeat!" to summon her weapon. The curious fan materialized in a blaze of light where Asuna grabbed it out of the air with her right hand. Grasping the hilt below the wrapped area of the grip with her left hand, she swung through a few strokes almost unconsciously before bringing it up into a ready position.

Setsuna looked on as Asuna, instinctively calm and alert, took her stance, Though she may not have shown it outwardly, she found both the other girl and Negi-sensei simply amazing. Setsuna was constantly being impressed by Asuna's physical aptitude. Battle seemed to come almost naturally to her, as if the techniques were simply a long forgotten part of her body waiting to be remembered into action. Inspired by the talent that was in her hands to nurture, Setsuna resolved that the two of them would train harder and get stronger, so that they might all fight side by side as equals.

"I'm ready," Asuna declared in confirmation, as if noticing the slight pause. Starting, Setsuna made a conscious effort to dull her scrutiny and motioned for Asuna to drop her guard.

"Wait, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about first," Setsuna explained. She realized that their arrangement had to be adapted to the unorthodox style of instruction necessary for the situation. As yet, they each remained somewhat unaccustomed to their opponent dispositions, and battle training was no time to be wary of being impolite. When Asuna relaxed, she continued.

"It's about the practice we've been doing. You're in good shape, so you don't need too much physical conditioning. That's why I thought we'd focus on teaching you some basic techniques to begin with. However, you seem to have absorbed most of these fairly well. At this point, I feel it might be more important to ask," Setsuna's gaze turned serious, sharply. "Exactly what kind of fighting did you wish to learn?"

"What kind...?" Asuna repeated, trailing off puzzled. She mulled over the question, considering the intensity with which it was posed. "I don't think I really, understand what you mean," she finally answered, haltingly."

"What I mean to say, is," Setsuna began, with matching hesitance. "It's that, well, not everyone will use the same techniques because certain styles and combinations will combine more effectively depending on the nature of a fighter's skills and inclinations." She paused momentarily to organize her thoughts. "You have to learn what works best for you. Any single individual can't become effective in battle just by trying to mirror what someone else does. I'm not sure if that makes any more sense."

"I think I get what you're saying though," Asuna filled in. "So, it's like, um, art." She nodded to herself as comprehension began to dawn, recalling the ethereal beauty of Setsuna's shadow dance from moments before. "Everyone has to paint their own picture," she grinned, "and to be really good, you also have to be original."

"I think I can manage that," she replied confidently, looking her master straight in the eye.

Setsuna burned back with the light of challenge. "Then defend yourself," she announced quietly, a split second before launching into a whirlwind attack. "You'll learn as we go."

Asuna took it all in stride. "A little quick on the draw today? Good thing I'm a fast learner. At anything that doesn't require brains of course." The wood of Yuunagi's sheath met the flat of her fanblade with a harmless bite, as she brought up her halisen to guard and repelled the strike backwards.

"Your Ki is developing, though it lacks control," Setsuna commented as she rained down blows rhythmically, swinging the blade from her shoulders, in wide arcs. "No matter, we still both need to undergo compatibility training with Negi-sensei's magic anyway. For now though, using it can help give you a sense of how to deal with the charge of magical power in battle. Can you counter the pattern of my strikes?"

Asuna was hard pressed to deflect the glancing blows as Setsuna continued to spin her blade downward in oscillating waves. She was slowly beginning to give up ground to Setsuna's advance. "How can I use magic or Ki," Asuna gritted between contacts, "if I can't hit you with it?"

"Using it will eventually come naturally, but consider that the focusing of energy can produce increases not only in your power but also in your speed or awareness," Setsuna replied, egging her apprentice on. "The technique I am using generates blows of decent strength, but tends to be slow and predictable. Think on your defense. I should not have time to be doing what I am doing."

Asuna grunted in effort, but just couldn't seem to react much faster with her weapon, still barely warding off each hit in time. Setsuna was regulating their pace completely. Asuna needed an opening to attack, and if she couldn't catch one, she'd just have to make one. She concentrated her speed on dodging any hits that didn't try to land down the center line of her body, and managed to sidestep several strikes, using her weapon to block anything that came at her straight down the middle. She got what she was looking for when Setsuna initiated a massive central down swing to curb her dodging. And Asuna knew exactly where the sword would fall. "They say the best defense is a good offense!" she cried as she surged up to meet the blow, blocking high with the halisen while lashing out her leg in a midrange kick.

Setsuna nearly took the blow to the gut, but managed to pull Yuunagi down in time to brace it in her hands against the kick, still being pushed backwards a good meter or so. Asuna had learned her lesson though, and was upon her immediately, exchanging light one handed blows of the fan against the swordswoman's more measured movements, with the occasional flurry of kicks or the pass of a fist interspersed.

"That was quite risky to try against a sword, Asuna-san," Setsuna reproached her good naturedly, with somewhat less leisure than previously. "You use the fan like a shield."

"Well, Negi always said my kick was something else. I guess they don't teach you this in kendo club," Asuna replied, smirking as she almost succeeded in clipping Setsuna in the temple with a hook punch. The other girl ducked easily but had other problems to deal with as Asuna transferred the momentum from the punch backwards into a two handed grip on her fan, wielding it in a manner rather befitting of a baseball bat.

Setsuna smiled wryly in return as she answered, "Kendo is a sport. It enacts certain rules of engagement about hits that are legal and those that are not. There are a great many things about sword fighting that it can not fully address. For instance the practice of fighting with a naked blade is not so discriminating. Or even the nuances of fighting with a sheathed blade that may become unsheathed at any point." She switched gears drawing on a range of stabbing manuevers within her repertoire.

"I see," Asuna affirmed, as she was forced to stop swinging away to knock the piercing stabs away from her body. "It's not as if you even use a standard katana to fight, so I guess you know what you're talking about when it comes to finding your own way."

"So you noticed," Setsuna chuckled as the discussion turned to her beloved sword. "The nodachi is a throwback to when it was more common to battle in open fields. The larger size presented quite the advantage in range."

"No kidding. It's huge!" Asuna exclaimed as she blocked left, struggling through a twisting escape, crouching low and throwing her shoulder into a short charge toward her opponent. The move bought her a small amount of space as Setsuna had to back away slightly to get her sword back into its effective range. The weapon was pretty much of a size with the swordswoman herself. "I guess demons around here know to watch out for little girls with big swords," Asuna quipped.

"This kind of sword can be useful against enemies that may be larger or more powerful," Setsuna countered. "Traditionally it was used against cavalry, but it has continued popularity with demon hunters like the Shinmeiryuu. Of course it's not the only way. You probably remember Tsukuyomi's double bladed approach, or Tatsumiya's guns." Asuna had to leap backwards to avoid a powerful thrust from her master. She slid forward on her next block, trying to keep the fight confined to close range.

Unfazed, Setsuna took a step backwards and launched a renewed attack. "Furthermore, how can I put this delicately," she ribbed Asuna as the other girl managed to muscle back into melee range, her fan providing enough coverage to let her get up into Setsuna's face. Their blades locked and Setsuna stared down her student at the impasse and rolled her shoulder in a shrug. "Yours is bigger."

Setsuna twisted and spun, relaxing her arms enough to let Asuna's momentum reverse their positions. They pushed off from each other, and Asuna drew back, mildly scandalized. "Well, I guess size really isn't everything then," she deadpanned, then began giggling. She sobered quickly recalling the enormous sword of her painted image from Negi's card. Her grip tightened on the hilt of her halisen as she thought of the giant demon killing sword she'd held only once or twice. Her bond and her promise, to her partner. What did it mean that she couldn't even use it most of the time?

The two girls were circling each other warily with weapons held at ready. As if sensing her student's sudden unease, Setsuna tried to reassure her friend. "You're doing quite well. I think the way you fight stands to be fairly well suited to the use of your contract item."

Asuna's continued silence served to unnerve the swordswoman somewhat, so she attempted to elaborate. "The sheer size of the sword will make it a tremendous defensive asset. If you can get it anywhere between you and your enemy, considering its breadth, it will more than likely provide an obstacle to a wide range of adversarial attacks. I think it wise to turn the surface area to your advantage as a shield."

Protection. The sword was meant to protect.

"What else can you teach me?" Asuna questioned slightly more forcefully then she intended.

"Well, about the sword, it probably won't have quite the attack speed of say, a double edged broadsword of comparable size, but as with most types of single edged weapons, you can leverage some more of your body strength against the blunt side for more cutting power. In certain ways, it resembles an axe. You won't be able to stab with any precision, but it will be nearly unstoppable for hacking and slashing. That kind of weapon is meant to inflict massive damage."

Did that mean the sword would make her more powerful, or did it mean she needed more power to wield the sword?

Setsuna was more than surprised when Asuna rushed her violently without warning. She dodged several devastating swipes and moved in, tapping the other girl's weapon out of the way to come in for an incapacitating body blow, but was met half way by a lightning fast uppercut. Setsuna rolled away from Asuna in time to avoid taking one on the chin but was forced to quickly block a couple strikes and kicks from a crouched position. It did buy her enough time to read the moves out of Asuna's frenzied state like a book. She raised Yuunagi with her right hand to guard against the slashing kick she knew would be coming from above, catching Asuna's leg on the length of her sword and pushing in a direction away from both of them, using the momentum of the move to throw the other girl off balance. Meanwhile she snaked out her left hand to yank on Asuna's other leg effectively bringing her opponent crashing down to the ground. Kneeling nearby, Setsuna lay Yuunagi across the prone girl's shoulders to still her. "Calm down, Asuna-san. Is something wrong?"

Asuna, still heaving from the exertion, turned her head away slightly and didn't answer immediately. Setsuna was as confused as ever, but decided, however clumsily, to try to let it go. No one got hurt, and if she didn't want to talk about, she didn't want to talk about it. Setsuna could definitely relate to that.

"Your hand to hand skills are a good compliment to the style of sword fighting you'll need to use. They can bolster your offensive arsenal tremendously for close combat that requires speed that won't be possible with the sword." Setsuna continued, nonchalantly. "Just be careful. Think of the sword as your anchor. Make sure not to leave yourself open." She withdrew her Yuunagi and slung it over her shoulder once more.

"Setsuna-san," Asuna began while rising to her elbows. "I'm sorry," she finished, still slightly out of breath. She put the fan down beside her and drew up her legs, leaning forward and curling them up to her chest as she rested her arms on her knees. She laid her head on her forearms and glanced over at her master plaintively. Turning away to stare off into the distance, she sighed, rubbing at her forehead in frustration. "I guess I was just thinking. Do you think the reason I can't call the sword properly is because Negi doesn't trust me? I know he doesn't see me as a proper partner and he doesn't think I belong in the world of magic. That's why I wanted to learn. Maybe I can't use the contract item because I can't fulfill the contract to protect him."

Setsuna automatically shifted her legs under herself to sit in proper form beside Asuna as she heard the other girl out. Placing her hands on her lap, she remained meditatively silent for a moment before turning to her friend. "I don't think so at all. You would defend Negi-sensei to the last, as he would you. Your contract is proof of that faith in each other. Your item is that bond given form. Doesn't that show exactly what he thinks of you?" She paused to favor Asuna with a smile. "You are the sword that protects Negi-sensei."

"Except most of the time it's just a stupid fan! Don't you see? Maybe that's all it really means to him." She pressed her hands to her face and shook her head in utter irritation. "That little idiot won't let anyone protect him. All he can see is that he wants to be strong like his father, and he's not going to pay attention to anything else, no matter how hurt he could get or how much it worries people. And what will happen to him then? What will happen if he finds something that he can't handle alone and he won't accept help? I need to be able to protect him, for when he can't defend himself." She dropped her arms, slouching her back and letting her hands trail along the ground, one hand taking up the nearby fan and toying with it in a white knuckled grip.

"Even from himself, Asuna-san?" Setsuna questioned softly.

"Especially from himself," Asuna replied, scowling.

"You really care about him, don't you?" The words slipped naturally out of her mouth before Setsuna realized exactly what she was saying. She winced and covered her mouth, anticipating her friend's reaction already.

Asuna looked momentarily horrified, ready to deny the statement vehemently. She turned to Setsuna, fan in hand, fully prepared to give the swordsmistress a whap on the head for good measure. Until of course, she realized the fan was made of metal. Thinking better on it, a curt, "Shut up," was all she managed to utter before collapsing back into her previous posture, crossing her arms and looking somewhat unamused.

Setsuna was unready to let the subject drop completely, plowing on despite her gaffe. Not before she reminded her friend of one thing. "I-, I know you want to show him that he can depend on you. But know this. You can depend on us too. The four of us will work to protect him together."

"Four?" Asuna murmurred raising her head, a complicated expression crossing her features. On the one hand, it was brightening. None of them would let anything happen to Negi. They were all his partners. But a part of her still felt useless in the mix. Setsuna-san could fight, Konoka could heal, and even Honya-chan could help Negi find his way when he was lost. So what could she do? She wasn't smart or strong or kind like the others. Not that she was jealous or anything silly like that. It was just that if he didn't need her like the others, then maybe he was right not to trust her. Just like when he took Honya-chan and Yue to library island without her. She felt left behind.

She didn't want to be left alone anymore. And Negi was her partner. He wasn't supposed to go off without her.

"Stupid brat making me think stupid stuff," she muttered to herself. Shaking her head once more, Asuna thought of the memories in Negi's past that she had seen. There was no way that she could leave him by himself, no matter how sorry she felt for herself. She would just have to try harder to get both herself and the little punk to notice to be better partners. And if she wanted Negi to trust her, she decided she had to start by trusting him and the others, and by trusting herself.

"You're right Setsuna-san," Asuna declared, her invincible smile resurfacing. "Even if I can't always protect him myself, together, we can do anything if we all do our best. I believe in everyone and I know you can keep him safe." She had even recovered her spirits enough to give her master a playful shove on the arm. Glancing over, expression filled with sincerity, she told her friend "Thank you."

"We're all glad that Negi-sensei has you. You are always there for him in ways that the rest of us could never be," Setsuna responded warmly in kind, but after a reflective pause, her eyes went strangely downcast.

"Hm? Tell me about it. It's the least I can do to act like his guardian in other ways until I can become a good enough fighter to be a real partner for him. That's why I'm trying to keep that dope out of trouble. I'm sure I still don't do half the job that you do," Asuna replied offhandedly.

"That's not true," Setsuna answered tersely. "What a partner does is more than just fighting. Sometimes, all that becoming a warrior means is you're good at hurting people. This may sound hollow coming from me, but not every occasion for defense calls for a sword. Just, for some of us, it's the best we can do." she concluded. The shade of strain that passed over the dark haired girl's face was not lost on Asuna.

She suppressed a grimace at her own thoughtlessness. It seemed that no matter how strong one was, no one was immune to doubt. She should have kept in mind how unsure Setsuna often seemed of her position with her princess, although it was a rather baseless fear. Setsuna was more than strong enough to be anyone's knight in shining armor. Perhaps there were still a few things she could teach her own teacher about. Asuna quickly discerned her master's weak spot and set about jumping all over it. After all, one good poke deserved another. Crooking an eyebrow mischievously, she made her own suggestion to her friend. "So how's it going with you and Konoka then? Have you guys done it yet?"

"Wha-, what?" Setsuna sputtered, reeling at the apparent non-sequitir. Her light complexion did nothing to conceal the sudden pink tinge of her cheeks.

"You know, the Pactio. I know she asked you. Don't tell me you're still denying-,"Asuna began.

She was cut off as Setsuna exclaimed, "I-, I couldn't!". She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she flushed even deeper red in embarrassment. "I could never take advantage of Ojou-sama's charity in that way."

"Charity? What do you mean take advantage of?" Asuna asked incredulously, furrowing her brow.

"I am unworthy to be her partner. She will be one of the greatest mages to ever have lived. Being able to keep watch over her from the shadows is more than I could have ever hoped for." Setsuna's gaze was now fixed steadily on the ground.

The red head waved the statements off dismissively. "You're being ridiculous. It's obvious how much she likes you," she assured her friend.

Setsuna shook her head firmly, not backing down, though her face practically went flaming red after hearing what Asuna had to say. "I've failed her countless times already. It is only due to the indulgence of her family that one such as myself has been allowed to stay by her side. Even now they search for someone suitable to take their place as her partner in the future."

"But she chose you. Doesn't that count for anything?" Asuna argued, beginning to get worked up on her roommate's behalf.

"Ojou-sama is very kind. Her caring knows no bounds." The cast of the swordswoman's eyes set tenderly as she spoke of Konoka, her dearest friend. "She, in her compassion, may be trying to embrace our friendship, but in some ways, she remains deeply innocent of the world." Setsuna persisted sadly. "I would do anything to repay her kindness, but I know that it is naive to try to bind her future with the ghost of a childhood affection."

"What are you talking about?" Asuna objected vigorously. "Konoka's not some kind of baby. I think you know that her asking you has nothing to do with pity. She really likes you and always has. Nothing's been able to change that. She asked you because she wants you. It's that simple. What are you so afraid of?" She was determined to press the attack, for both Konoka and Setsuna's sakes.

"I'm not even human. I am of demon blood. This is for her own good. Truth be told, I do not belong anywhere near her. Should she be permanently associated with a creature like me, her position would suffer. I am a beast." Setsuna sighed, shoulders slumping as if being crushed invisibly by the weight of her great wings. "Nothing but a lowly beast."

Now thoroughly frustrated by her master's stubbornness, Asuna turned to Setsuna and clapped her hands onto the other girl's shoulders. It was all she could do not to start physically trying to shake some sense into her friend. "Look, you know Konoka doesn't think like that. Are you trying to say that what you told me earlier about partners was just some load of crap? Because I don't think it was. You and Konoka have that very same trust that you were talking about, so easily. Are you willing to just throw that out the window because you're feeling insecure? She's not oblivious you know. She knows what people say about the two of you and she doesn't care. She knows exactly what you are, and she accepts it completely. Konoka believes in you absolutely. Don't betray her by doing any less. If you really care about her, don't push her away."

"You don't know what you're saying. It's not that easy!" The anguish in Setsuna's voice was plain as she cried out, upset enough to shake her normally steely self control. She jerked her head back, trying to get away from Asuna's accusatory stare.

Asuna allowed Setsuna to brush one of her hands away, but doggedly pursued her line of questioning. "Heck, she's already Negi's partner, and so are you. Why is this any different?"

Setsuna quieted briefly and replied, "It is different. Negi-sensei has you," before renewing her struggle to escape from the other girl's grasp.

"Stop it," the red head demanded, continuing to cling on to Setsuna's left shoulder tenaciously. Asuna snorted bitterly at the irony. As if they hadn't just spent the morning proving what a pathetically inadequate partner she still was. Not that she was going to let that stop her, not when Negi needed her. And she wouldn't let Setsuna do that to Konoka either. She truly respected the other girl, but no one was going to hurt her best friend for any stupid reasons. She reached out her left hand to try and grab onto Setsuna's right shoulder once more, but was blocked by the other girl's flailing limbs.

Asuna had been leaning forward toward her friend when the sudden push on her arm threw her off balance and she found herself starting to fall over. She reached out to grab the first thing in reach, managing to secure a grip on Setsuna's kendo uniform near the girl's waist. "Hey, hold still!" Asuna yelped.

Meanwhile, Setsuna tried to pull away, stumbling off of legs slightly numb from being sat on. "Asuna-san!" the swordswoman squawked in dismay as they started to go down. The two of them tumbled backwards, Asuna's body colliding with her friend's as she hung on to the fabric of the other girl's shirt.

Yuunagi slid off of Setsuna's shoulder and clattered on to the dirt beside the two girls before they crashed to the ground with the force of their combined weights. Asuna landed on top with Setsuna trapped beneath her, the impact knocking the wind out of them both. Falling with her arms wrapped around the smaller girl and her body splayed out over the swordswoman's midsection, Asuna rushed to lift her head from where it lay across her friend's chest. Setsuna took the opportunity to try and kick Asuna off of her.

"Why you!" Asuna growled as the two began to grapple for position.

"Get off of me!" Setsuna shot back, almost succeeding in pushing the larger girl away. Asuna held on for dear life, and they rolled over and over, jockeying for supremacy. Getting a hold of Setsuna's wrists, Asuna was finally able to pin the swordswoman by exploiting her weight advantage and pressing the smaller girl to the ground. She tangled their limbs tightly to temporarily immobilize the other girl.

"Stop struggling," Asuna ordered, a little out of breath. Setsuna continued to flex her arms and legs, testing Asuna's grip. "Quit that," the red head insisted again before letting out a short laugh. "It tickles," she confessed, revealing her amusement. She wondered idly what Konoka would think if she could see them now. And Negi would probably freak out. Asuna decided it was better not to think about it too much.

"So, are we ready to talk yet?" Asuna teased. Bending in to hover closer over her new captive, she cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Setsuna merely glowered in response, but Asuna didn't let up. "Good. Because I believe you had some explaining to do about chickening out on the Pactio with Konoka."

Setsuna continued to bristle quietly. "Why are you doing this?" she grumbled, ruffling miserably.

"Lighten up, will you, Setsuna-san?" Asuna sighed, as Setsuna squirmed underneath her. "Seriously, why not take the chance to get closer to Konoka? She's not the one that has a problem with it. Are you really that put off by the idea of being her partner?"

"No!" Setsuna shouted. "It's not that. It's not that at all." she repeated earnestly.

"Then what?" Asuna questioned, honestly confused.

Setsuna tried to hide her face in embarrassment though it was futile while she was being held down. "I'd have to k-k-kiss her." she stuttered feebly.

"Is that what this is all about?" Asuna boggled at the girl below her, nonplussed. Her own cheeks flushed unconsciously. "How did you ever get over kissing Negi? Damn, if I can live down having to kiss that kid more than once, giving Konoka one little kiss can not be that bad. Man, I can see her trying to steal a kiss just to get one of those cards out of you." In fact, Asuna was pretty sure that Konoka would try it just to see how adorably flustered the swordswoman always got, card or no card. On the other hand, Setsuna seemed distinctly underwhelmed by the sensitivity and empathy Asuna was displaying. Rolling her eyes, Asuna leaned in even farther until she was close enough for the tips of her bangs to brush over the skin of Setsuna's face. She couldn't resist baiting her master just one more time. The corners of her lips curled upward unconsciously as she added, "Sometimes, a kiss is just a kiss, Setsuna-san."

"I can flip you off again at any time you know," Setsuna remarked sourly.

"I'd like to see you try it," Asuna gloated, finally easing up a little.

"Don't make me hurt you," Setsuna replied humorlessly. Asuna snickered at the pouting girl, not taking the threat at all seriously. Something inside Setsuna's head snapped as she gazed up at her student who was beaming down at her cockily. Obviously she underestimated what kissing Konoka meant to the swordswoman. Perhaps she'd need to be shown that a line was being crossed. Setsuna had always been a little better at non-verbal communication anyway.

"Yeah, right. You wouldn't really-," Asuna didn't get a chance to finish as Setsuna started to buck, seriously trying to throw the larger girl off. Any further response from the red head was curtailed when Setsuna managed to wrench her left arm free, inadvertently smashing her elbow into Asuna's mouth. That caused her hold to slacken entirely, and Setsuna was loose. She grabbed Asuna by the shoulders and rolled them over so their fortunes were reversed.

Now Asuna was laid out flat on her back while Setsuna straddled her waist, holding her shoulders down triumphantly. A droplet of blood began to pool near the corner of Asuna's mouth from a tiny cut on her lower lip opened up by Setsuna's elbow. She was too stunned to move. Her eyes widened as Setsuna leaned in close, even closer than she had gotten before. They were close enough to feel the stir of each others' breath on their faces.

Asuna forced herself to blink as the inscrutable look in her master's eyes shifted. If she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn that Setsuna had leered at her. Silently, Setsuna lowered her right hand, brushing down the line of Asuna's right cheek to catch the tiny trickle of red liquid flowing from the girl's lip with her thumb, as it tried to roll down her chin. She swept her thumb up gently until it reached back up to the border of her pupil's lips, the thin line of blood splashing red across petal pink. Asuna swallowed as her mouth went inexplicably dry, Setsuna's thumb still rested at its corner. Air felt thicker and slower, like breathing in molasses. Placing the second knuckle of her index finger at the opposite corner of Asuna's mouth, Setsuna closed her hand slowly, tracing the line of her friend's lips lightly with her fingers until the joint lay flush against her thumb. She held it there until the bleeding diminished, then flicked her hand quickly away.

She stared straight down into Asuna's eyes and disputed her with a wry smile. "Sometimes, a kiss is more than just a kiss, Asuna-san."

They lay stretched together wordlessly for an instant, both panting from the recent exhertion, until Asuna let out a shaky admission of defeat. "I give up. You win," she conceded, their shallow breaths and her pounding heartbeat loud in her ears. Asuna shut her eyes and tried to keep from trembling. After what seemed like an eternity, the moment passed, and she felt Setsuna's presence receding from above her. She opened her eyes, and like magic, the spell was broken. She was released from her paralysis and time began to flow normally once more.

Setsuna moved off of her and turned away sheepishly, stooping to gather up Yuunagi. Asuna scrambled up from her prone position and began to rise. Still unwilling to meet Asuna's eyes, Setsuna took to studiously brushing dirt and pieces of grass from her dark colored clothing. "I apologize if I was a bit harsh. Please forgive my rudeness," she offered in a small voice, avoiding Asuna's gaze contritely.

"No, I guess I deserved that," Asuna answered, trying to shake bits of flora out of her tracksuit. "Anyway, it was all good exercise," she concluded. Surprised by the magnanimity, Setsuna stared apprehensively at her friend. Sensing no lingering anger in the red head's aura, she tentatively stuck out a hand to help her friend to her feet. With an apologetic look of her own, Asuna took the proffered hand and let Setsuna awkwardly pull her the rest of the way up.

Done nursing her bruised ego, Asuna accepted the peace offering and tried to reassure her friend in a genial tone. "You sure taught me a lesson I'm not going to forget. In the future, I'll make sure not to disrespect you. And I'll be counting on you guys to help watch Negi's back."

Setsuna smiled back at Asuna in genuine relief and gratitude. "No harm done Asuna-san. Thank you for today. I've learned something important as well. I will give the matter with Ojou-sama some serious consideration." Tucking Yuunagi back over her shoulder she regarded her student proudly, glad to have her as a friend and as a comrade in arms. "However, I think we have both had enough for today. What do you say we save the next bout for a later occassion?"

"I say let's hit the showers," Asuna agreed, retrieving her halisen and banishing the weapon.

"You are truly wise in the ways of combat," Setsuna commended her with mock solemnity. The easy laugh they shared following that served to shatter the morning tension completely. Asuna shrugged and Setsuna peered up at the brightening dawn lit sky. Training complete, the two girls walked amiably from the clearing, fading into the mist shrouded forest brush, ready to face whatever daily life in a magical junior high school would throw their way.

-----

"Are you sure this is OK, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked, hesitating in the hallway. The duo had finished showering and changing and were now headed to Asuna's room.

"Yeah, of course. It's still pretty early. Class won't be starting for a while so we might as well hang out until then. Konoka should be up by now. She'll be glad to see you. Plus Negi usually finishes up with Kuu Fei around now. Maybe we can all have breakfast together," Asuna replied while keying open the door to her dorm room. She entered without further ado, Setsuna in tow.

"I'm back!" Asuna called out in greeting to her roommates as the they walked in. Konoka had her back turned to them as she worked in the kitchen, but they heard her lilting voice answer, "Good morning, Asuna," cheerfully. Negi was already seated at the low table situated near the center of their room. He looked up from the arcane tome he'd been poring over, and his face lit up when he spotted them.

"Welcome back, Asuna-san. Good morning, Setsuna-san," the young teacher hailed them courteously. "Won't you join us for breakfast?"

"That's why we're here kid," Asuna explained. She tossed her gym bag onto her desk then walked over to the closet to dig out a cushion for Setsuna to sit on. Meanwhile, Setsuna bowed to their teacher and moved to join Asuna. Having reached as far as the kitchen counter, Setsuna was waylaid when Konoka suddenly turned around, frying pan still in hand, and caught sight of her favorite little bird.

"Set-chan! You're here too," she cooed affectionately, leaning over the counter. "Oh, let me make you some eggs. Hold on a sec."

"Ah, no, that's quite all right, Ojou-sama," Setsuna sweated, trying to prevent her lady from starting the meal for her. She was unsure how to tactfully mention she had a particular aversion to eating eggs, being of avian descent.

Thankfully, Konoka merely frowned for a moment before saying, "Well, at least have some toast. We've got my homemade miso soup too." Her hundred watt smile went back on full force. "Sound good?"

"Thank you," Setsuna smiled back fondly and tried not to melt. At that Konoka nodded happily and bustled around the counter to set the plated contents of her frying pan on the table. She made another trip to fetch the bread and soup before sitting down.

Asuna patted the cushion she'd pulled out of the closet down on the side of the table opposite from Negi, next to Konoka. "You're done early," she remarked to Negi in passing. She took a seat next to the boy and motioned for Setsuna to sit across from him.

"Master Kuu had some things to do for the Chinese Martial Arts club today, so we cut things a little short," Negi responded. Setsuna settled in beside Konoka naturally, and they each made an expression of gratitude before starting in on the food.

"You two are back early as well. How was your practice?" Negi commented once breakfast was underway. Asuna froze in the middle of conveying a piece of food to her mouth and shifted her eyes to Setsuna furtively. The swordswoman only returned a dodgy look and pretended not to notice.

Setting her chopsticks down, Asuna opened her mouth, then closed it again without an answer. Cupping her chin, she finally replied, "It was, um, educational."

The motion drew Negi's attention to her face, the focus on which allowed him to detect something he had missed before. "Asuna-san, you're hurt." he announced, peering at her.

"You're right, Negi-kun," Konoka agreed, looking carefully at her friend. "You've got yourself a busted lip there, Asuna. Do you want some ice or something?" she questioned solicitously.

"It's nothing really," the red head insisted. Then she turned a withering gaze on Setsuna, who was being more quiet than usual. "Master just went a little rough on me this morning," she poked at the swordswoman sardonically. Okay, maybe she wasn't above a little payback.

Setsuna flinched at the implication, but had to sigh in resignation. She was the culprit after all.

"Set-chan?" Konoka asked in surprise. She sought confirmation from her friend's reaction.

Setsuna could feel both Negi and Konoka's eyes watching her expectantly. "Well, er, I guess you could say things got a little," Setsuna paused to cough, trying to find the right word, "um, heated," she concluded lamely.

Hearing the poor excuse, Konoka clucked chidingly at her protector. "Honestly Set-chan, you're hopeless. Are you really OK, Asuna?" she asked once more.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Asuna assured her.

"One of us can heal it for you," Negi said, regarding her with concern.

"No, it's really just a scratch. All better now, I swear," Asuna repeated, starting to get embarrassed. "Setsuna-san just hit me once by accident." She held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "Casualty of war."

"You're sure?" he ascertained once more, just in case. He still looked worried, but seemed to be satisfied when she nodded back. If she said she was OK, then he had to understand that she could handle it.

Swatting Setsuna once lightly on the shoulder in chastening, Konoka pouted cutely at the dark haired girl. "You have to be more careful Set-chan." She moved her hands and began to straighten Setsuna's necktie absent mindedly. "I don't want to have to worry about one of you getting hurt in your training. It's bad enough how Negi-kun always comes home all tuckered out after training with Eva-chan." Her fingers moved on to smooth the collar of Setsuna's white shirt. "I'll be scared that you guys are going to start coming back all beat up." Dusting imaginary dirt off the swordswoman's shoulders, she continued her scolding. "And look, you're not wearing your vest again. It'll be cold. Should I get you one of mine?"

"I'm sorry Ojou-sama," Setsuna replied meekly. "Though, I'd rather not have a vest. It tends to be inconvenient with my wings and all..." she tapered off almost inaudibly.

"Just promise me you'll take care of yourself Set-chan," Konoka charged her friend, brows knitting in consternation.

"As you wish, Ojou-sama. I promise," Setsuna capitulated readily.

Asuna couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the utter domesticity of it all. And of course, watching someone who had just handed her her ass on a plate getting browbeaten by her unassuming roommate, was indeed a laughing matter. "Vengeance is mine," she muttered to herself smugly, as her two friends continued their antics.

"What was that, Asuna-san?" Negi asked her, catching the hint of a whisper.

"Just talking to myself. Come on Negi-bouzu. We should start getting cleaned up or we'll be late for school. You'd better have taken a shower, brat," Asuna threatened.

He smiled, used to her terms of endearment. "Um, of course I did," Negi hedged, hoping for an opportunity to bolt. Asuna sniffed suspiciously in his vicinity and set about chasing him off to the bath, leaving the other foolish couple to their own devices. Some charms worked just as well without magic.

-----

The End

A/N: mwahahahaha, why you ask? several reasons. number one is, setsuna and asuna are my personal negi top 2. so maybe i have this thing for chicks with weapons. did i need another reason? oh, all right. why else? well, imho, chapter 102 and the beginning of 103 were, simply put, things of beauty. those two have such a great mutual respect friendship. both of them also strike me as being very physical people, though perhaps in different respects. so in honor of that, here is my tribute to the yuri-riffic weapon toting battle vixens of the negiverse. c'mon, negi isn't shakespeare. you're gonna have dirty jokes, innuendo, and sweet adolescent romance. oh wait... anyway, it was my intention to write a setsuna x asuna moment, with underlying asuna x negi and konoka x setsuna implications. and the moral of the story is: setsuna does have a spine. it just gets a little melty around konoka.


End file.
